Tango/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Tango as the captain of the Tango Pirates, he has full command over his crew and the subordinates that he has gotten over the years. Also as an officer of the impostor tyrant crew, he has command over the members who are below. Also it would have appeared that he has his own mini-army at his command and disposal as he sees fit. Now as a fishman naturally he would have a greater power compared to the human or many other creatures of the world, he naturally has the greater strengths than most human opponents that he had faced. Tango has some great deal of physical strength, such feats including: being able to life a fully grown man up with ease, punch holes through walls and side of boats and his most famous feat was picking up a marine ship (in his OD form) from underneath the water. Aside from his strength he has shown to be a fast opponent, whenever in the water he is able to swim at such high speeds that he is able to go into the water and attack his opponent within a matter of a few seconds. One of Tango's most noteworthy abilities is his tremendously skillful speed seemingly instantaneous reflexes, being able to move excessively fast in and out of combat. So great is his skill with soru, is his raw speed that it seems as if he is undergoing some form of teleportation rather than actually moving, moving in the blink of an eye and simply appearing solidly at his destination. His reflexes have been trained to such an extent that he can time his movements to avoid attacks by the smallest of margins and thus dodge attack with the least amount of physical exertion. On more than one occasion Tango has shown that he possesses a very high level of durability, being able to push himself on and continue fighting even after receiving a decent amount of physical punishment. In a fight with Spade, he was able to able to survive a full power his devil fruit powers. The last ability that has shown to be his most fearsome is his own reputation as one of the most toughest fishmen in the world. Tango himself had stated that he had take down countless ones who claimed that they was the best and easily crushed them. Tango has great leadership skills and has used a degree of strategy in his use of the underlings he has. Tango recent has shown to have taken a liking in both marksmanship and swordsmanship. Taking on the likes of the Skull Spade pirates, who many of its own members were skilled and famed swordsmen. Tango was able to handle himself with ease taking on Mitsunari and even Ishida two on one, however Tango seems to use close combat the most whenever it comes to such things. He is one mean combatant as well, he dealt some massive damages to all of the members of the Skull Spade crew and with he himself had shown to very little damage. But it was shown that his own intelligences was his major down fall in the fight with Spade. Weapons Tango's main weapon is a broadaxe, however on several occasions he was seen using a giant broadsword and a flintlock pistol. Aside from these weapons he had shown to use several bombs and mines that he would often plant onto the battle field. He also appears to have a den den mushi to communicate with his own allies and the members of the Impostor tyrant crew. Unnamed Drug The drug in which Tango addresses as the Awakening Drug (喚起剤, Kanki no Zai) was a top secret experimental drug that was in development by Caesar Clown many years ago. Tango explains that whenever had went to Punk Hazard several months before the straw hats did, he had met Caesar and seeing him as a great test subject. Caesar had managed to get Tango to agree with a a trail run and gave him the unstable drug. Originally Caesar had imaged that the drug would have great affects on the likes of fishman and double their abilities with ease. However it was an unstable drug and just like the energy steroid, their was an OD transformation. But thanks to this new form, Tango had gained some many new abilities and increased his ten fold. He had managed to destroy half of Punk Hazard all by himself and Caesar seemed to have been mixed about the results of the drug. Wanting to prefect it, he gave all of these batch to Tango for his own use. This is whenever he had left Punk Hazard and formed his own crew . The drug seems to be a timed thing, Tango explained to Spade that the drug gives the consumer some tremendous powers and abilities. His strength doubled to the point that with one of his punches he had made a fairly big cartor in the ground and managed to break several of the buildings in Punk Hazard. Caesar commented that if Tango was to go on with the battle with Spade, all of his labs would be destroyed and the whole island with it. So this why Caesar abandoned this experiment and started working on a more better version of said drug. It still can be assumed as stated Caesar that the full affects of using this drug is still unknown, since he himself hadn't gone fully into the side affects of this drug. He assumed that after coming out of an OD transformation, the users body would become extremely weak and said user must rest for a long period of time before using it again. He also commented that that much muscle expansion and grown would take many years off the users life, so with every use of the drug the user shorts their life to an unknown number of years. Fighting Style Main Article-Fishman Karate While little is still known about just how masterful Tango is at Fishman Karate, he is believed to be a high ranking one. Due to the fact that Kuroobi commented that Tango was one of the most powerful practitioner in this art and stated that Tango would be a match even for Hody Jones. Tango had revealed to have used several techniques that he copied from other practitioners of the art. Seeming to lazy to create his own set of techniques. Haki Tango has stated that he is able to use haki, but his full abilities haven't been seen as of yet. Rokushiki *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages